


Mysterious Influencers

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Gun Violence, Help, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, More angst, Murder, Snakes, Social Media, Stabbing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: What's up guys, it's ya boi. In this series I'll be studying six of the most mysterious social media personalities I could find. Warning, this stuff isn't for the feint of heart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Logan Dantes

Hey, what’s up guys, it’s ya boi. This series I’m gonna be looking into the top six most odd social media identity cases I found after a three-week-long search through the entire internet. It’s gonna be a multi-parter since I can’t cover these six mysteries in the one video. I’m gonna start off with Logan Dantes. 

Logan Dantes is a youtuber who started out how you’d expect any high-school nerd to start out. He did film theories and looked into inconsistencies, mostly in classic novels. Some epic stuff. He slowly gained a fanbase in ‘03, and when he had peaked at around four hundred-fifty thousand followers his stuff started to get kinda weird. 

It started off subtle enough and you’d only really notice if you did extensive research into his general demeanors but sometimes his hair would be askew or that token tie of his would be completely gone. Small stuff. 

But around November in two thousand and six, people were noticing. He would laugh nervously at seemingly nothing and stopped interacting with his fanbase, and everyone knew he rigorously loved answering questions and spreading his knowledge. He still posted his theory and inconsistency videos, but his train of thought was just… gone. He would go off topic all the time and his theories were no longer so perfect that not even a professor in the topic could debunk them. People assumed he was just losing his touch. 

Then around July in 07, he really went unhinged. He rambled for half an hour at a time, his eyes darted around almost nervously and one time in his video revisiting Saw, he started sobbing. His stoic facade was completely gone. And what’s more, people started revisiting his old videos and noticed a peculiar knocking or banging in the background. In his video analysing Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, one sharp-eared fan noticed this. 

That’s right, that’s the sound of a gun cocking. Something was definitely wrong. And then he disappeared for over a year, not a peep from his channels, or even his Florida estate. Until September in 08, he posted this. And this is just a full ten minutes of him staring at the camera, not even blinking. Notice around half-way through his breathing sounds unsteady and what’s this? Our good pal the gun is back. Since then, he has once again disappeared.

So my theory? I think it possible Logan Dantes is possibly being held hostage somewhere and is now being forced to create these videos. It all makes sense, with the erratic behaviour and the sound of the gun. Either he or someone close to him is being threatened. 

But that’s all I have time for, folks, see you in the next video, 

Laters!


	2. Roman Prince

What’s up guys, it’s ya boi. Today we’re revisiting the top six most mysterious internet cases, gotta get a better name for this series I swear. Mysterious Influencers. That’ll do. Last week you’ll recall I took a look at the youtuber Logan Dantes, today we’ve got someone you’ve undoubtedly heard of. That’s right, we’re looking at Roman Prince. 

Roman Prince was an instagrammer and actor who instantly won over the public. Not only was he rather good-looking, he had a way with his fanbase. Although some fans would say he almost acted scripted, however ironic that is. It was odd. But most people were more interested in his fantastic life. 

His father showed up in most of Roman’s posts, and most thought nothing of it. In fact many thought it sweet the man was so close to his father. The thought was wholesome. Or was it? 

Roman started arguing with his father occasionally, which only added to the levels of weird. He didn’t wear such fancy clothes as often and started off in the makeup industry which only added to the heat between him and his father. He was incredibly talented but his father openly discouraged it. That was when rumours started circling. 

Enter an instagram account IXxBuddyBoyxXI478, an account seemingly entirely dedicated to posting hate about Roman and saying awful things in his comments, but only on the posts that did not include the father. Odd right? It also turned out this account would privately blackmail Roman’s fanbase, getting many of them to start hating on him as well. Roman’s mental status went downhill after a post from Buddy outing him as gay. 

After this occurrence, Roman’s bravado started disappearing at an alarming rate. He’d show up to livestreams with mascara or tears running down his cheeks and his charm was seemingly gone. Until one day in mid-September in twenty-09 his father appeared on his channel alone, saying his son was no longer his and that the boy had run away from home. Everyone was shocked. It was unlike Roman to do anything of the sort, everyone had seen prince as the sort to directly face danger, not run away. And moreso, everyone was disgusted at his father for disowning him. Then the account went silent. 

Almost two years later, in July of twenty-eleven, Roman returned. He filmed one last video, explaining everything. He revealed how his father had made him into this personality purely for fame and threatened to disown him if he stopped, which he was afraid of. But after years of the emotional and apparently, sexual abuse, Roman had decided leaving was the better option after all. He had escaped to California to live with his previously secret boyfriend who he didn’t reveal the name of, but we’ll cover that in the next video. 

I’m glad Roman’s out of that situation now, but that’s all I have time for today, I’ll see you in the next video. 

Laters!


	3. Virgil Abelie

What’s up guys, it’s ya boi back with another video in the Mysterious Influencers series! First I think I should mention sorry if I sound a little stressed, I’ve got Roman Prince’s father after me with a hefty lawsuit. But anyways, back into the fray we go because I’m just begging to get sued! That was sarcasm if y’alls didn’t pick it up, I would not like another lawsuit. I am a poor college student with like two dollars to my name. But on we go into the story of Virgil Abelie, or better known as EvanescenceGuy666. 

Virgil was a tumblr user who posted your usual tumblr stuff. Y’know, 3am shitposting, aesthetic moodboards for punk bands and other random stuff. Tumblr things. He also drew fanart and my goodness, he was talented. Unfortunately he deleted all his posts and deactivated his account but yours truly is a bit of a long-time fan so I’ve got some of his works saved on my drive so you’ll be seeing those throughout the video. 

Since no one has a filter and everyone is supportive on tumblr, Virgil was known to have anxiety so you’d expect he sometimes posted some darker content. It was par for the course. But he only got darker. As in the sort of stuff that’s too graphic to show on my wholesome christian minecraft server without getting demonetized. So I won’t be showing that stuff, as mentioned before. Poor college student. 

Now the reason I say this case is odd isn’t because his stuff was dark, I mean look at my old tumblr art you’ll see I’m no stranger to the occasional gore. But what was odd in this case is when this angsty teen fanartist with severe anxiety started dating. Now among his shitposts and gore art there was sweet, colourful and kind of lovey-dovey art and wholesome posts as well. You’re probably screaming at me in the comments for me to just reveal who this mysterious suitor may be. Well hold on to your horseflies, folks because this is a big reveal and I’m certain Ramirez Prince would hate me saying this, but… this mysterious date partner is none other than Roman Prince, the actor and topic of my last video. Sorry Mr. Prince, you’re all ready after my head as is so may as well. 

As it turns out, this story has a happy ending as well. It turns out after Roman moved to live with Virgil in California, Prince was a great help for Abelie’s mental illnesses and even inspired the young artist to create some slightly more light-hearted content for the internets. Some of the art on EvanescenceGuy666’s blog was even drawn by Roman Prince himself. The two are now living happily together in an apartment in California without any fear of Ramirez Prince. 

I, on the other hand, have Ramirez “how dare you mention my private life in such a disrespectful video” Prince and his lawsuit on top of student loans, so I’ve got a little more to worry about. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this slightly more wholesome video this week, I’ll see you all next video!

Laters!


	4. Patton Tyler

What’s up guys, it’s ya boi back with our fourth video in the Mysterious Influencers series! We’re halfway through, so let’s not slow our roll just yet because we’ve got two more after this one. Today we’re talking about Patton Tyler, the internet’s sweetest cinnamon roll! Now many of you may have heard of this story on the news, it was kind of a big thing. Now I must warn you, this video covers some graphic stuff so if y’alls are easily disturbed, I suggest going to one of my other more light-hearted videos. 

So Patton Tyler was a youtuber who did the most wholesome inspirational videos as well as the occasional vlog and quite a few videos he described as “playing with goo and mixing paint”. Within quite a short amount of time he was seen as the official internet dad who spoke ill of no one. 

He smiled all the time and had literally no haters, a first for internet personalities. In fact, he didn’t even do “give-away” events. He just gave. He also started filming himself cooking, which everyone was more than happy to watch. 

Now this is a bit of a shorter video because what happened is already on the news and a quick google search can get you all the official sources you could ever ask for and I’m just some schmuck on the internet. But Pat’s end is actually quite tragic. On the 16th of May in twenty-06, Patton’s body was found in his backyard. He had suffered blunt-force trauma from a hammer and had nineteen stab wounds across his torso from a kitchen knife. It turned out he had become the fourth victim of the self-proclaimed “Duke of Death”, the serial killer. Everyone who knew who Patton Tyler was was shocked and torn-apart that someone would do such a horrendous deed to the beloved internet dad. 

So there you have it, the tragic end to Patton Tyler, everyone’s internet dad. I’m sorry this video isn’t as light-hearted but I promised the truth. Well, I guess I’ll see y’alls next time,  
Laters!

But first, puppies.


	5. Janus Lambda

What’s up guys, it’s ya boi. Welcome to another video in the Mysterious Influencers series! You’ll recall last week I talked about Patton Tyler the Internet Dad and his tragic demise. But this week we’ve got a very fascinating case indeed, this week we’re taking a look at Janus Lambda. That’s right, the guy who posts pictures of his snakes on Instagram. That guy. 

Janus was a snake-owner and instagrammer, mostly famous because people saw him as similar to his snakes. This is because Janus had a skin condition which led to patches of his skin becoming incredibly dry and almost scaly, as well as he had an odd form of heterochromia which led to his left eye looking like that of a snake’s. The man was mildly sketchy due to his mannerisms and silver tongue. He was odd to say the least. 

He loved those snakes more than anything, often saying they were the only relationship he ever needed. This just added to his odd nature. He showed all his followers his snakes, their daily routines, gave tours of their terrariums and live-streamed going shopping for new toys for them. That was the cute part. One day he live-streamed getting tattoos of three of his garter snakes winding up his arm. It was mildly unnerving that he just watched and smiled as the procedure happened. After that event, he always wore a capelet that covered up the tattoos, almost as if he was ashamed of them. Most people assumed it was just because he was odd. 

He started filming more disturbing footage, including his snakes feeding on rats and the snakes lashing out at his neighbour’s cat. Throughout all this he just watched and smiled. He also began filming himself rambling about the snakes, how he loved them and that they whispered things to him. People were suspecting now this was more than just eccentricity. 

One day he live-streamed himself saying his babies had decided they wanted better food and showed the half-eaten corpse of his neighbour’s cat, which caused half of everyone to disappear immediately. There was something wrong with this man. He continued to film himself as he bought and butchered a kitten, then gave it to his snakes. This was not just an eccentric man, he was insane or at least, going insane. He filmed this routine multiple times until one day when he claimed that the cats were no longer good enough. Everyone watched in shock as the man cut off three of his own fingers live on stream, then fed them to his snakes. As per the usual, the man just smiled and watched. The man then disappeared for a few weeks. 

When he re-emerged, he was not just smiling and watching. He was crying. He said he could not post his babies any more as he was being taken away, and after a fair amount of research I discovered by “taken away” Janus was referring to a mental institute. I feel sorry for this man because of the issues he faced, but I’m thankful he’s getting help now. 

So that’s Janus Lambda, the pet-owner who went insane and fed his fingers to his snakes. This was a heavy one again, I’m sorry for that. But anyways, y’alls can join me next week for the final video in the series!

Laters!


	6. Remus Prince

What’s up guys, it’s ya boi coming back with the final video of the Mysterious Influencers series! Last week you’ll recall we covered Janus Lambda. This week we’ve got someone much worse so if you’re sensitive or feint of heart, I suggest heading off to find something a little more light-hearted. This covers some heavy, heavy stuff. That’s right, we’re talking about Remus Prince. 

You heard correct, Prince. Roman’s twin brother. You’ve probably never heard of Remus as his father, Ramirez, did everything in his power to keep the boy a secret, including locking him in the basement. A bad mistake. Remus was given a phone to keep himself occupied and started streaming on twitch. He never revealed his situation early on, but people knew something was wrong with the boy. He went off topic quickly and didn’t seem to have a sense of when he had gone “too far”, a result of not being taught how far to go. He rambled, he chatted with his comment section, and filmed whatever he had on hand to film. His food, his room, whatever he could. No one could tell from the footage, the connection between him and Roman apart from the fact that they were remarkably similar. 

One day Remus showed up to his regular stream that he was going to leave. No one knew what he meant by that. He revealed pretty quickly when he used a piece of his metal bed frame to bust the door open. He then stopped the footage. When he showed up on stream next, he filmed himself doing something horrible. He snuck into a house with his bedframe and snuck up behind the occupant of the house, motioning for the comment section to keep quiet. He then used the bedframe to beat the woman to death. Needless to say, everyone was indeed quiet. Remus began making this a weekly trend, sneaking behind people who were alone and killing them with whatever he had on hand. 

After the third victim, he had declared he was the duke of death. The name stuck and that was what he was known as. There was no link between his victims, they were just whoever he decided to kill. The fourth victim was the one that really shocked everyone, though that’s not to say the other victims weren’t tragic. But his fourth victim, you’ve probably pieced it together by now, was Patton Tyler. 

But this was by no means the Duke’s last victim. He went on to kill nine more before disappearing. He was never found, so he’s still out there. Has he ended his reign of terror, or merely run out of phone battery? We may never know. But that’s the official end of the series! I’ll see y’all in the next series,

Laters!


	7. Update

What’s up guys, it’s ya boi! Now I know I said the Mysterious Influencers series is over, but a final piece of information surfaced a few days ago that linked together all these mysteries. So you’ve seen on the news that Remus, the Duke of Death was caught by the police, right? It was discovered that he had kidnapped Logan Dantes and held him hostage for a few years, making sure to keep his tracks covered up by forcing the guy to continue making his videos. Then after a few years he killed Logan and stored the man in his refrigerator, eating him piece by piece. 

Remus was also responsible for Janus Lambda’s apparent insanity, the serial killer had been subtly drugging Janus so that when he killed him it would look like an overdose. This led to Janus going insane, but what Remus didn’t account for was the fact that Janus filmed everything to do with his snakes and thus, filmed his descent into insanity. This led to the man being admitted into a mental institute and being safe from the would-be killer. 

And we know that Remus is Roman’s twin brother, who is with Virgil Abelie. So that’s how those two tie into the timeline. And it’s common knowledge by this point that the Duke murdered Patton Tyler, so that’s where that belongs. 

Thus, Remus Prince, AKA the Duke of Death, is the lynchpin connecting all these identities together. It all makes sense now, by golly!

But anyway, thank you for joining me in this unexpected seventh installment for the Mysterious Influencers series, it’s been fun. I’ve enjoyed this series, and all the love from you guys! Until next time, It’s ya boi. 

Laters!


End file.
